One And The Same
by sasuke.twin23.7
Summary: Summary: Naruto disappeared while training with Killer Bee, and where does he end up? Reole, and Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric are searching for the Philosopher's Stone. What happens when Truths unlocks the mysterious secrets the two blonds share. They're both blond, confident, and have a missing father...rated K


**Ok so this was an idea I came up with my friend in art class. I've tried to make it as easy to understand because, bear with me, it WILL get confusing. ALSO if someone had already written another fanfiction like mine I did not copy them, as I said before I came up with this idea in class with my friend as we were coming up with new ideas for fanfiction.**

**Summary: Naruto disappeared while training with Killer Bee, and where does he end up? Reole, and Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric are searching for the Philosopher's Stone. What happens when Truths unlocks the mysterious secrets the two blonds share. They're both blond, confident, and have a missing father. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto Shippuden or Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Chapter1:**

**Where am I? And who is he?!**

"Deep breath and concentrate, you will have to extract the red chakra from the nine tails but we can wait, but YOU don't expect him to be very happy. YO!" said Killer Bee, in the usual rapping style. "I will' help you'll all I can with eight. YO!"

"I'll also try and help with my wood style justu" said Yamato, cracking his knuckles. Getting ready if things got bumpy with the nine tails.

"Yosh! I'll do this!" Naruto said mostly to himself, while fist pumping. He sat on the floor of the strange room, crossing his legs.

He took a deep breath and closed him eyes, as him fellow jinchuriki friend done the same.

He felt deep inside of himself, trying to reach the cage inside of him to find the nine tails. He scrunched his eyes in concentration. He felt something, something he hadn't before. He wondered if this was the nine tails chakra. He reached out and was immediately (mentally) blinded, by a bright light (if that's possible). And was confronted by a smiling shadow. The smile, or smirk, unsettled Naruto and wasn't really sure what to do.

"So you finally came, you're the second of the two, and very late for that matter!" said the weird shadow in a teasing manner.

"Who are you? And where am I? And what do you mean that I'm the 'second of the two'? And late?" Naruto asked while looking around. The place he found himself was white as far as the eye could see, and there was no one but him and the shadow. He turned around and took a step back when he realised there was a giant door. And by giant, he meant GIANT! He felt like slapping himself for not noticing earlier!

"Curious are we?" replied the shadow after a while, its smirk still in place. "I'm what you call the world, or perhaps the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one, and I am also..." he paused, his smirk widening. "...you"

Naruto suddenly felt the door behind him open; he looked behind, only to see a giant grey eye.

"It will answer the rest" the shadow, which was now freaking him out, pointing to the now fully open door. "...for a price" murmuring the last part.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Naruto said turning back to face the shadow. He suddenly felt someone touch him waist. He looked down, eyes widening, when he saw a weird black hand raping its self around his body. He tried to free himself, but more hand attached themselves to his body.

He looked back to the shadow. "HEL..." he started but he wasn't there anymore.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH! LET GO! LET GO!" his hand attack the ones that now covered his entire body, apart from his eyes.

He was being dragged into the dark abyss of the large door.

"Pipe down, this is what you truly want, even if you have to pay" he the shadows voice say, echoing in his head. The last part resonating in his head "even if you have to pay. "

This wasn't going to be taken from his supply of money for ramen; this was going to be something much more expensive...

"I will show you the TRUTH!" he heard before being completely dragged into the door.

He felt himself falling. NO! He knew he was falling!

The hand dragged him into a part of the abyss that held a photographic roll of photos. He felt information being pushed into him head. _STOP! STOP!_ He thought. His head was aching.

All the information on everything, everyone, all their lives, their thought, their family. He was history. Right form prehistoric times, to Egyptians, to Greeks, to now. He couldn't even think straight anymore.

"STOP! MY HEADS GONNA SPLIT OPEN!" He shouted to the darkness that surrounded him.

Just when he was going to faint, he saw something.

_This is truth!_ This was what he had searched for. Even when he had defeated Pein, and got acknowledged by the village. There was still something missing. This was that thing!

He reached out his hand, trying to reach for the thing he longed for. He was flung out of the hall of information, back to where he had meat the shadow.

The shadow was staring at him, he grin had now disappeared. Like he hadn't realised something, until now.

"Truth!" Naruto shouted at the shadow. "You still haven't answered my questions! Where am I? And what do you mean that I'm the 'second of the two'? And late?"

Truths grin was back in place. "Ohhhh, even AFTER that you still don't know!" teasing Naruto.

"Answer me!"

"Well right now you're...well... everywhere... I guess." Replied Truth.

"I guess?!" Naruto was now officially pissed.

"Yes! And you will see why you were second. Also you are 'late' because I've waited 5years for you!"

"5years" he mumbled.

"Now goodbye, I really hope I will be seeing you again. And also I'll give you a hint to where you'll be going...soon" Truth said curtly, suddenly disappearing before Naruto.

"Daddy will be coming home S-O-O-N!" Truths voice echoing like before "Also thanks for the new leg!"

Naruto looked down to his right leg had disappeared! He screamed as a pain filled the stub of his new leg, which was bleeding heavily.

Panting Naruto suddenly found himself back in the real world. Looking around for Yamato and Killer Bee, he found himself outside, and in an alleyway. He looked down at himself and realised that his clothing had changed.

He now had tight black trousers, a plain white top, and a pain of dull black shoes. Suddenly remembering the time he spent with truth, he looked towards his right leg.

He eyes widened. It was really gone! It was now replaced with a stub that started three quarter up his thigh. It wasn't bleeding as much but still hurt like hell.

He clutched it, doubling over in pain. "Arghhhhhhhhh" He muffled a shout.

He sat like that for a few minutes, putting pressure on his new stub of a leg.

"Uhmmmmm! Sorry, but are you okay?" Naruto looked up, hearing a concerned voice.

His blinked a few times, trying to focus of the person in front of him, instead of the pain in his leg.

"You look like you in a lot of pain?!" the man in front of him asked/ stated.

Naruto had finally managed to focus his vision. He was confronted by a giant suit of armour.

"Hey, Al! What are you doing back here!" ask an approaching voice. "We came here to find _that_! So come on!" the voice, sounded considerably irritated.

Naruto caught sight of the man. A young pipsqueak of a boy. Shoulder length blond hair, held back in a lose plait. He was wearing a long dark red cloak, with a pair of black trousers, with matching tight top, and dull black shoes. He also had a silver pocket watch.

A name suddenly came to his mind...

"Edward Elric...Door...Truth...Dad..." with that he blacked out, collapsing on the floor.

Edward suddenly rushed over to Naruto, trying to see what he was talking about.

All he had heard was his name, 'door', 'truth', and 'dad'. Who was this boy and what did he know about him, the door, Truth, and his dad!

Al suddenly started to panic, not really sure what had happened.

He had heard a shout from an alley, went to what it was, found a blond boy that had lost his leg. Then his brother had come to see where he had gone, and the said boy had collapsed. Mumbling something about doors, and truth.

"Al, we're taking him with us" Edward suddenly said, snapping his younger brother out of his thoughts.

Al knew that if Ed wanted to bring along the boy, there was something interesting about him. He quietly picked him up, holding him bridal style, but being careful not to touch his bleeding leg.

"Our search will be delayed" Ed said aloud to his brother, sounding uncharacteristically "serious "Come on we need to find somewhere to sleep!"

The two alchemist brothers, and collapsed mysterious boy, walked out of the alley to go find somewhere to retire for the night.

"100,000CENZ!" shouted the short blond alchemist. "That's a rip off! I'll give you 60,000. So how bout' that?"

The man behind the desk bit his lip, while looking to the side. "80,000"

"65,000"

"75,000"

"70,000 or we'll go somewhere else where they WONT rip us off!"

"Tch! Deal!" handing the key to room 103 to Edward.

Edward grabbed the key roughly, and walked off, "pay the crook, Al" he said to Alphonse, without looking back.

Alphonse took a deep sigh. "Arrigato! Here." Placing a bag with the money on the desk. And then walking off, trying to follow his hot- tempered older brother.

When he got to the room he found his brother lying of the couch, in the far left corner of the room. He placed the boy, with the missing leg gently on the bed.

"Brother...why did you...take...him?" Al asked Ed, as he looked up.

"I would like to know as well..." mumbled Ed, trailing off.

"Uhmmmmm"

Ed was looking out the window, staring off into the distance. It was now dark, but there was a full moon, clearly visible since there wasn't a cloud in sight. He heard rustling coming from the bed, he slowly turned his head towards the sound.

The blond boy who they had 'rescued' was starting stir. He groaned, rising slowly, while clutching his head. He opened his eyes, revealing sleepy blue eyes. The boys gaze shifted to his leg, his eyes opened only a fraction wider.

"Hey, do you know where am I" the boy asked aloud.

"You're in Reole" The blond alchemist started.

"And Konoha?"

"Konaha? Never heard of it, but what were ya doing in an alley with that sort of wound" pointing to Naruto's missing leg. "Your gonna have to get new automail"

"Automail?" Naruto questioned.

"What are you? Dumb? This is automail" Edward said, irritated at the boys stupidity. He took of his cloak and white gloves, revealing the automail on his arm, of course made my Winry.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Yo...ur...arm!" he stuttered, staring at the metal arm.

"Yes, what of it. Didn't your parent tell you not to stare? It's very rude." Edward said at the boy, a grin on his face.

"Well I'm sorry I never had parents!" Naruto shouted back. Watching as the other boys grin faded from his face.

"Sorry, we should know how you feel" Edward said, putting his dark red cloak back on. "Well anyway why don't cha tell us where you're from, and how you know Truth?"

"You saw him as well!"

"Yes 5years ago" Ed turned towards Al, "could you please go out for a bit, while we talk..."

Al nodded, walking toward the door, and left.

"So I think you should explain" Edward turned his head back towards Naruto.

"Where should I start?"

"Your name, and where you're from, ah and Truth! By the way I'm Ed, Edward Elric. The state alchemist, _The Fullmetal Alchemist_"

"First of all, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was born in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, in the country of Fire. I was trained as a ninja till now; I'm _'special'_ so the villagers treated me _differently. _I was training with some people to control the nine... I mean perfect my techniques.

"But I think something happened, because I was sent to an endless white room. Where I met a grinning shadow, which was called 'Truth'. He showed me some sort of photographic history hall. It felt as if all the information in the world was crammed into my head, it fell like it was going to burst." Said Naruto while clutching his head.

"After that he disappeared saying something likes 'dad will be coming home soon' but before I could react I realised my leg had been taken. When that happened I realised the 'price' he was talking about" continuing, while pointing to his now bandaged, stub of a leg.

"I see, you met Truth. He has that grin which unnerves you and you give in easily." Said Edward shivering, feeling a cold blow down his spine. "Also you're probably wondering why I know him. Right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Me and my brother committed the worst sin an alchemist could, human transmutation." He paused "We tried to bring our mother back to life...we just wanted to see her smile"

Naruto looked stunned. He had no words. Even if he wasn't from this world, he knew that bring a human back from the dead was to ask for the impossible. He himself wished he could have met his parents in person, but this was absurd! Trying to bring the dead back to life. Wait if he had lost his leg, then was Ed's missing arm was due to...

"And if you're thinking that the reason I lost my arm was because of this _incident, _you are right. But that is not all I lost" the pipsqueak of a boy raised his trousers, revealing a metal leg. "My leg was also part of the price."

"What?!"

"I lost my leg because of the transmutation, but Alphonse lost his soul and body, and in order to get his soul back I traded my arm." He finished his explanation, sighing, and looking up at the bewildered boy.

"Did it work?"

"What?"

"Did the transmutation work? Did your mother come back to life?" asked a curious Naruto.

"That_ thing_...wasn't human" Edward ended the conversation. He got up, and walked towards the door to go look for his brother, when Naruto stopped him.

"W-where are you going?" Naruto enquired.

"To look for my brother" Ed stated.

"B-but what am I meant to do?! My legs missing!"

"We will get you some cheap automail tomorrow, but if we find what we're lookin' for you won't need it"

"W-what?"

"You'll see" Edward said with a grin. "Oh, and you can stay with us till you find something else"

"I see, thanks"

With that Edward left the room.

Naruto took a deep sigh, lying on the bed, closing his eyes. Falling asleep almost immediately, while thinking about Konoha.


End file.
